fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Rudolph Befriends Clarice and the Powerpuff Girls' Group/An Idea for the Upcoming Show's Climax
(In another part of the circus, far from the animal tent, a cage was placed in a solitary spot, and it was under heavy guard. There was a sign that said, "Danger: Mad Reindeer." This is where Donner and Mrs. Donner are being held captive. Their actions of attacking the kids on behalf of protecting their son has made the circus workers feel that they have gone "mad." Now, they weren't able to reach their son at all, and there was nowhere to move due to their legs being chained up. Mrs. Donner swayed back and forth in sadness while Donner just hung his head sadly and quietly. Back in the animal tent, Rudolph was also swaying back and forth in sadness. He shed a few tears while Comet stood by his side, gently rubbing his head with his hoof. This wasn't enough to make Rudolph feel better though. But while this tragic moment of seeing sad little Rudolph was bad enough, there was another event that made Comet even more distressed and even angry; the other circus reindeer gossiping about Donner and Mrs. Donner's action) Vixen: Oh my dear, can you bear it? When they doused Dick, I just thought I'd die. Cupid: Well, personally, I think they went a bit too far. Dancer: After all, one mustn’t forget that Mrs. Donner is a lady. Vixen: Oh, you're right, dear. Cupid: (Sarcastically) Oh, well. I suppose that's parental love. Prancer: But it's certainly no excuse for what they did. Parental love might cover a multitude of sins. (Comet overheard this discussion and was not happy at these reindeer. But there was someone else who was overhearing this discussion in concern. It was a female reindeer the same age as Rudolph, and she has tan fur, big, white eyes with black pupils and irises, long eyelashes, a black nose, a white muzzle, throat, underbelly, socks, and underside of her tail, dark gray hooves,and wearing a red hair-bow with white polka dots on her head. She is Clarice, Comet's daughter. Elsewhere, also listening to the conversation are three female mice, three male mice, a male elf, and a man dressed as a mountain climber. The first female mouse has orange fur tied in a ponytail, pink eyes, curvy ears with pink ear innards, a pink nose, whiskers, and wearing a red hair-bow, a pink sleeveless dress with a black stripe around the torso, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. The second female mouse has blonde fur tied in two pigtails, baby blue eyes, curvy ears with pink ear innards, a baby blue nose, whiskers, and wearing a baby blue sleeveless dress with a black stripe around the torso, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Bubbles, Blossom's sister and the cute member of the Powerpuff Girls. The last female mouse has black fur, light green eyes, curvy ears with pink ear innards, a light green nose, whiskers, and wearing a light green sleeveless dress with a black stripe around the torso, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles' sister and the tough member of the Powerpuff Girls. The first male mouse has orange fur, red eyes, curvy ears with pink ear innards, a red nose, whiskers, and wearing a red baseball cap worn backwards, a red long-sleeved shirt with a black stripe around the torso, black pants, white socks, and black and white sneakers. He is Brick, Blossom's boyfriend and the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. The second male mouse has blonde fur, blue eyes, curvy ears with pink ear innards, a red nose, whiskers, and wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with a black stripe around the torso, black pants, white socks, and black and white sneakers. He is Boomer, Brick's brother, Bubbles' boyfriend, and the somewhat cute member of the Rowdyruff Boys who sometimes is treated like a punching bag by Brick whenever he accidentally falls out of line. The last male mouse has black fur, green eyes, curvy ears with pink ear innards, a red nose, whiskers, and wearing a green long-sleeved shirt with a black stripe around the torso, black pants, white socks, and black and white sneakers. He is Butch, Brick and Boomer's brother, Buttercup's boyfriend, and the hyperactive member of the Rowdyruff Boys. The male elf with them has blonde hair and wearing a blue elf outfit, light blue pants, and black elf shoes. He is Hermey, the elf dentist of the circus. And the man with them has red hair, a red beard and mustache, and wearing a red stocking cap, yellow earmuffs, a blue coat, black pants, and brown hiking boots. He is Yukon Cornelius, the explorer and prospector of the circus. The Powerpuff Girls were searching through a bag of peanuts for something to eat with Hermey, Yukon, and the Rowdyruff Boys. They came out with a peanut and joined the others) Buttercup: (Sighs in disgust) A bunch of misfits can't eat in peace! Brick: Tell me about it! Boomer: Gab, gab, gab! Always gossiping about stuff! (As Bubbles munched on one of her peanuts, they stopped to overhear the conversation) Prancer: Girls, girls, listen! Have I got a mouth full of dirt! Vixen: Well, darling, go on, go on! Prancer: (Whispering in Cupid's ear as Dancer and Vixen watch with excited looks on their faces) Well, I heard today that they have put them in solitary confinement. (This bit of news shocked the reindeer) Dancer: (Surprised) No! Vixen: You don't mean it! Cupid: Oh, how awful for them! Well, I must say, I don't blame them for anything. Prancer: You're absolutely right. (She turns her direction to Rudolph) It's all the fault of that little M-I-S-F-I-T. Cupid: Yes. Him with that nose that only two parents could love. (Comet glared at the younger female reindeer with angry eyes) Comet: (Angrily) Back off you-know-it-all, spoiled brats, or I'll be the one who declares the misfits of this circus; YOU! (The female reindeer, not intimidated, simply laughed it off) Clarice: What's the matter with his nose? I don't see anything wrong with think it's cute. Dancer: Ladies, ladies! It's no laughing matter at all. (The other reindeer stopped laughing) Dancer: Don't forget that we reindeer have always walked with dignity. His disgrace is our own shame. Cupid: Yes, that's true. Vixen: I agree. Prancer: Well, frankly, I wouldn't eat at the same bale of hay with him. (She eats some hay) Cupid: Nor I. Vixen: Surely, deary. Cupid: I should say. Vixen: That's just how I would feel about it. (Then Rudolph slowly walked towards them, trying to make friends with them) Rudolph: Hi there. Cupid: Here he comes now. Dancer: (With a spoiled attitude) Hmph! Pretend you don’t see him. Shhh! (The reindeer bunched together with the backs turned on Rudolph. The group stood motionless as the reindeer shunned the innocent little reindeer) Yukon: How do ya like that! Giving him the cold shoulder. (Rudolph looked at the backs of the reindeer before realizing that they didn’t want him nearby. Rudolph lowered his head as he slowly and sadly walked away) Rudolph: Okay. I understand you don't want me nearby. Hermey: (Feeling bad for Rudolph) Poor little guy. There he goes, without a friend in the world. (The group also felt terrible) Bubbles: I can't believe this is happening. Buttercup: Neither can I. Getting teased for his shiny red nose and losing his parents is just too sad. Blossom: My sentiments exactly. (The Rowdyruff Boys' sadness ceased as they gritted their teeth) Brick: (Angrily) Oh! Let's do something about this! Boomer: (Angrily) You know what? I quite agree with you on that one! (They advanced towards the reindeer along with Butch, Buttercup, and Yukon) Butch: I’m with ya on that one. Buttercup: My sentiments exactly! (They quietly approached the oblivious reindeer. They snuck as close as they could while Clarice was about to go find Rudolph to comfort him more. Suddenly, a loud burst of growls, roars, and snarls erupted in the middle of the reindeer herd. The presence of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, but also Hermey and Yukon, scattered and sent them into panic. Then the reindeer climbed up some of the ladders and props to get as far away from the group) Brick: (Angrily) So ya like to pick on little guys, huh? Boomer: (Angrily) Well, why don't you pick on us first? Butch: (Angrily) Yes, why don't you pick on us first? (Dancer groans in fear) Yukon: (Angrily) Cut that out! Right this minute! All of you! Hermey: (Angrily) You jerks! Bubbles: (Angrily) How dare you treat Rudolph like dirt! (Blossom growls at Prancer, who wails in fear. Then Buttercup snarls at Vixen) Vixen: (Surprised) Oh! (She gasps) Comet: (Angrily) I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy! (These acts were definitely frightening the reindeer, minus Comet) Blossom: (Angrily) A proud race! Buttercup: (Angrily) Overstuffed Haybags! (Cupid, who was hiding on top of a ladder, was losing support from the wooden prop. The group started leaving, with Bubbles giggling) Boomer: (Mockingly) Baa, Baa, bunch of sheep! (With the group leaving their range, the reindeer slowly started going back to the ground. But Buttercup noticed this and swiftly turned around. Buttercup: (Making a scary face) Booga-booga-boo! (This scared the reindeer again) Buttercup: That oughta teach ‘em not to mess with us! Boomer: Yeah. Yukon: Mocking those spoiled brats was a nice way of showing payback. Hermey: It might’ve been funny, but they deserved it. Blossom: Rudolph should be treated like an equal and be accepted, not ostracized and mocked. (They noticed Clarice nearby and she looked at them, unafraid) Brick: What? You picking on that poor fawn as well? Comet: Brick! Brick: (Confused) What? What did I say? Comet: That is my daughter, Clarice, you're talking to! (Realizing, Brick turned to Clarice apologetically) Brick: (Realizing) Oh, I'm so sorry. Clarice: It's alright. And I was just going to cheer Rudolph up when I saw you scare those reindeer and I realized that you guys besides Papa care for Rudolph. (The group smiled, glad to hear that Clarice also sympathizes Rudolph) Bubbles: Well, since you put it that way, want us to help you befriend Rudolph and help him? (Clarice nods. Then they headed into the tent that Rudolph walked into earlier) Hermey: Where is he? (They spotted Rudolph’s red light from his nose glowing out from a pile of hay) Clarice: Oh. There he is. Blossom: Hey Rudolph, you can come out now. (But, intimidated by mice like the gossip reindeer, Rudolph spoke up) Rudolph: No thanks. (He backs away, taking his nose with him) Hermey: (Confused) Golly! Maybe we scared him, too. Yukon: Look, Rudolph. We're your friends. Come on out, won't you? Rudolph: No thanks. Brick: You're not really afraid of guys like us, are you? Rudolph: Yup. Boomer: You are? (Shrugs his shoulders) I think we must have overdone it. Brick: Mice like us don't know our own strength sometimes. Butch: My sentiments exactly. Yukon: (Thoughtfully) Hmm, I guess we'll have to lure him out. Blossom: Good idea, Yukon. (Bubbles came up with an idea. She reached in her dress pocket and pulled out a peanut) Bubbles: (Whispering) Rudolph, look what I got for you. Mmm, peanuts! Very yummy treat for you. (Rudolph's nose came out of the hay and sniffed the peanut. Bubbles hopped backwards as Rudolph tried reaching for it) Bubbles: Ah, ah, ah, ah! You gotta come out first. (But Rudolph stretched out his hoof, snatched the peanut, pulled the peanut into the hay pile, and burped, scattering pieces of the remaining peanut shell on the ground, much to their disgust) Group: Ew! As Rudolph munched away on the peanut, leaving the group surprised, they started walking away) Yukon: (Shaking his head) Too bad you don't trust us. Hermey: Because I thought that you, me, Yukon, the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, and Clarice might get your parents out of the clink. (Rudolph slowly peaked out of the hay upon hearing this elf mention the idea of helping him get back with his parents) Rudolph: (Confused) Huh? Clarice: Hey, Rudolph! Good to see you. Blossom: But I guess you wouldn't be interested. Brick: So long , Rudolph. (He whistles Casey Jr.'s song) (But Brick didn’t get far. Rudolph's mouth grabbed onto his tail, keeping him and the rest of the group from walking any further. The group looked and was happy to see Rudolph finally come out) Brick: Well! That's more like it. Boomer: See, Rudolph? We're not so bad. Butch: We're gonna help you. Bubbles: Hello, Rudolph. Rudolph: You know my name, but I don't know yours. Hermey: My name is Hermey. I am a misfit elf who now works as a dentist. Yukon: The name's Yukon Cornelius. The greatest prospector of the North. And you know what, this land is rich with gold! GOLD! (The earth trembles a bit) Gold and silver! Silver and gold! Rudolph: Pleased to meet you, Hermey. You too, Yukon Cornelius. Sad to say, I don't know the mice's names. Buttercup: Oh, that's right! You don’t know any of our names. Butch: I'll tell you MY name for a punching bag. (Blossom comes in between them and pushes them aside) Don't listen to them; we'll tell you what our names are. Rudolph: All right. What ARE the mice's names? Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: If we could have your attention please It's time to begin our song We'll introduce ourselves to you You're welcome to sing along Blossom: Here is Brick. He's the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, just like I'm the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Brick: I'm not afraid of anyone All danger runs from me I'll save you and protect you Whenever you're in need Blossom: This is my sister, Buttercup. Buttercup: As you can see, I'm not too weak Fighting is my life I've never met a fiendish criminal I didn't like Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: We're all for one like peas in a pod together Different as the weather Yet all as one Blossom: Bubbles. Bubbles: People say I'm kind and cute Though coy and such a tease I blush and hide behind the cloud When someone smiles at me Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: Oh, like a team, we all have a part to play now Different as night to day now That's how we win Blossom: My brother-in-law, Butch. Butch: Now I'm afraid and very timid Sneeze and I'll run away But soon, I'll be a dragon slayer Bold and very brave Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: Like colors that make a rainbow fill the sky now Each of us must shine now In our own way Blossom: My other brother-in-law, Boomer. Boomer: My heart is always open For troubled souls in need If you've no friend to call your own Cheer up and call on me Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: Like flowers in a garden grow and bloom now Each of us needs room now To be ourselves Blossom: Whenever there's a problem Then Blossom's here to call I'll search until the answer's found And care for one and all Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: Oh, we're a family All of us walking proud and tall All for one and one for all We'll ever be Oh, we're a family You and me Rudolph: (Clapping his hooves) Bravo! Hooray! Clarice: You couldn't forget me now, could you? Rudolph: Nope. Clarice: My name's Clarice. Hi. Rudolph: My name's Rudolph. Hi. Clarice: Hi. Blossom: You know, your parents aren't crazy. Bubbles: They're just brokenhearted. Buttercup: Yeah, it's no one's fault you got that shiny, red nose. (Rudolph swiftly hid his face with his hooves. Blossom glared at Buttercup with disapproval) Buttercup: (Embarrased) Me and my big mouth. Clarice: (As Rudolph removes his hooves from his face) You know, Rudolph, I think your nose is beautiful. Rudolph was surprised that Clarice wasn't making fun of his ears. Bubbles: Clarice's right. As a matter of fact, I think they’re very decorative. Boomer: You know, lots of people with red noses are famous. Even clowns. Rudolph looked at his nose and smiled. Blossom: (Coming up with an idea) That's it! We just need to make Rudolph a famous star. Brick: He won't get mocked for his red nose. Butch: And Dick will just have to let his parents go. Yukon: And from there on out, Rudolph will have a nice life and will be fine performing in the circus. It's brilliant! Hermey: (Excited) Oh, boy! Aall we gotta do is build an act. Make you a star! A headliner! Rudolph the Great! (An off-screen fanfare played) Rudolph: Are you sure that could work? Especially with my nose? Group: Yeah. Clarice: You just gotta believe in yourself. (Then she started singing) Clarice: There's always tomorrow For dreams to come true Believing your dreams come what may There's always tomorrow With so much to do And so little time in a day (Then the group, except Rudolph, joined in) Group: We all pretend The rainbow has an end And you'll be there, my friend Someday Clarice: There's always tomorrow For dreams to come true Tomorrow is not far away Group: We all pretend The rainbow has an end And you'll be there, my friend Someday Clarice: There's always tomorrow For dreams to come true Tomorrow is not far away (Rudolph smiled softly at Clarice and the group's kind words of wisdom through song as the song ended. After that's done, he spoke up) Rudolph: Thank you, guys. You're the best. Especially you, Clarice. (Clarice smiled softly as she fluttered her eyelashes. Suddenly, lights went on, startling everyone. These lights were coming from a nearby tent. Everyone looked and saw the shadows of Dick and one of his workers discussing something) Dick: (Excited) Have I got an idea. What an idea. Yukon: Looks like Mr. Dastardly has the same intentions as us. Hermey: Huh...he never had an idea in his life. Dick: (Removing his clothes) Just visualize, one reindeer climbs up on top of another reindeer...(Puts on blue long pajama pants) ...until finally, all seven reindeer have constructed an enormous pyramid of reindeer. (Outside the tent, the group listened carefully to this idea) Dick: (Putting on a blue long-sleeved pajama top) I step out! I blow the whistle! The trumpets are trumpeting! Group except Rudolph and Clarice: Yeah! Dick: AND NOW...COMES THE CLIMAX! Worker: Yeah? What is the climax? Dick: (Chuckling) I don't know. (Outside the tent, the group sighed) Butch: You can't be serious! Hermey: I knew he never had nothing. Dick: (Tucking himself into bed while turning off the lights) Well, maybe it comes to me in a vision while I dream. Good night, Joe. Worker: Good night, boss. Butch: Climax, huh? Brick: So that's what he's looking for. Boomer: Um, what's a climax? Bubbles: It's the most exciting, intense, or most important point of an event. Blossom: It can be for a story, a performance, a musical, basically anything. Buttercup: Climax? (Excited) CLIMAX! Rudolph, you're a climax. Clarice: So you're saying we should make Rudolph the climax of this pyramid of reindeer act? Blossom: (Running off with the others, except Rudolph, Clarice, Hermey, and Yukon) That's right. Rudolph: What are you doing? Brick: We'll be back in a minute; we're gonna take care of your future! (Then the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys scurried off towards the tent, leaving Rudolph with Hermey, Yukon, and Clarice) Rudolph: I hope the they know what they're going to do. Clarice: Me too. But it's worth the shot. Hermey: And if it works, this mission will be over with, and we can catch up on what's happened. Yukon: (Nervously) Yeah...perhaps. (Back with the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, they quietly approached Dick's tent. They were secret agents trying to sneak their way through a guarded museum. They got behind a small rope and reached the tent. The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys peeked inside the dark tent and saw Dick sleeping. Dick's snoring startled the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, but they had to carry out their plan. They slowly walked towards the snoring Dick. He didn't hear the small mice approaching him. He was on the verge of falling asleep) Brick: (Whispering) Now! (Boomer hit a small bong, and he, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys got very close to Dick's ear) Blossom: We...are the voices of your subconscious mind. Your inspirations. Now, concentrate! (Dick snored up a storm, startling the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys again) Brick: Remember? The pyramid of reindeer is standing in the arena, waiting for a climax! Buttercup: You are now getting that climax. Bubbles: How's the reception? Boomer: Coming through OK? (Dick sighed in his sleep, showing that he was getting this message) Butch: Good. Boomer: Suddenly from the sidelines comes your climax! Galloping across the arena, he jumps from a springboard to a platform. Brick: At the very pinnacle of your pyramid, he waves the flag for a glorious finish! (Dick rolled his head to the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys) Butch: And who is your climax? Bubbles: You know, the little reindeer with the shiny, red nose. The forest's midget cervid, Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer! (The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys quickly sprinted away from Dick before he could wake up) Brick: (Hiding behind the gong, whispering) Rudolph. Dick: (Waking up, out loud) Rudolph. Butch: (Hiding behind the desk, whispering) Roudolph. Dick: Rudolph. Boomer: (Hiding inside a bag, whispering) Rudolph. Dick: Rudolph. Blossom: (Hiding inside Dick's shirt pocket, whispering) Rudolph. Dick: Rudolph. Buttercup: (Hiding inside Dick's pants pocket, whispering) Rudolph. Dick: Rudolph. Bubbles: (Hiding inside Dick's coat pocket, whispering) Rudolph. Dick: Rudolph. (Excited) I got it! I got it! Coming Up: Rudolph attempts to make the perfect climax for the reindeer pyramid act, but unfortunately, things take a turn for the worse when he messes up and ruin the act. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dumbo Parodies